Dark Strangers
by Shannon Susan32
Summary: One Shot. Halloween this year is going to be a a big change for an older Bella Swan.


Upon arriving at new moon I was struck with a kind of foreboding. It was Halloween night and I was dressed as a cat of all things. My boyfriend Jacob held me close as we entered. Why he thought dressing like a dog would be funny is beyond me. The whole place was kind of dark and the only lights twinkling around were green and orange. Our friends Jessica and Mike were going to be meeting us along with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I hated these kinds of places and never ventured out to clubs that often. The fog machine was in full effect and the black lights were pronounced along the walls. The beats were infectious and the crowed swayed in a sea of pirates, bunnies, angels, Frankenstein's among others. I had just greeted Angela and Ben when Jacob stiffened at my side. The look of panic filled his features and he quickly excuse him self to the restroom. I headed to the bar a gathered the first round of drinks for the night and I felt like I was being watched. I turned around looking for the eyes that I was sure were following me. When I was greeted with nothing but the sea of happy drinking costume clad people I brushed off the feeling and headed to our table. When Jacob returned he shook off any panic that I had seen before claiming a long line to the bathroom.

Half way to the count down of best costume I felt the same strange feeling of being watched. I looked across the room and saw a guy in a vampire costume. He had bronze hair and pale skin. He wore black slacks and a black button down shirt. His eyes were piercing and I knew that I was not the only one to notice him staring at me. Jacob tightened his hold on my waist and I asked if he knew who he was. He brushed it off again claiming that he did not know what I was talking about and changing the subject. The club was in full swing by eleven o clock and it was my turn once again to get the drinks. Jacob begged me not to go by my self saying it was not safe. I laughed a little and told him that he was cut off for the night. Making my way to the bar I felt someone behind me. Something grazed my shoulders and I heard a whisper of an eye for an eye.

Waiting for our dinks seemed like an impossible feat. The bartenders were all busy and the crowd was packing along the bar. I heard the same voice again only he was closer then before. My eyes landed on Jacob when he said he took her first so now it was his turn to claim what should be his. I was getting dizzy listening to the voice I could not put with a face. I spun quickly and nothing was behind me. I was either drunk or loosing my mind. I turned around again back to the bar when I was struck with a sense of longing. As I laid eyes on the vampire I had seen once before. He tilted his head towards the dance floor and smirked back to the bar. I followed his eyes and still had yet to hear him speak. I placed my order and turned around to say something… anything to the stranger and he was gone. When I waited for the last drink to be filled I heard his voice again. You should be dancing….with me, not sitting with a flea infested dog. I promise that if I bite it won't hurt much. I turned my head to see the vampire before me.

His looks, the way he walked, his voice! I felt him touch my skin and shivers ran down my spine. He spoke like he was from another time and all I wanted was him to mark me as his. I have had my fair share of club men trying there best to gain my attention. This stranger with the looks of a god was the only thing that could run through my mind tonight. I wanted him like I needed air. I never felt so lost before I set eyes on this dark stranger. With one look in his eyes my will came undone and I was his. Jacob was forgotten when I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke to me. Whispers of a night I would never forget. I wanted this! I needed this! His eyes held promise and if nothing else I could have him for one night.

I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. The drinks long forgotten; it was erotic and sexual the way he moved. He pulled me close to his body trailing slow kisses down my neck and along my shoulders. My leg between his and my pelvis brushed against his arousal. I fit in to his form like nothing else. Nuzzling my hair and dragging his tongue along my jaw. With a graceful spin he was soon behind me. He traced my arm with his finger tip making designs down to my wrist and kissed my neck from behind. With a shaky breath I knew I could never turn down anything he offered me. We swayed together to the beat and I felt a passionate tug as his hands ghosted over my ribs and under my breasts. He clung to my hips from behind and asked me to leave with him. Everyone else forgotten including my boyfriend, I should have felt guilty. However I could not bring myself to care. How could I refuse this man? All I wanted was a taste, just one taste of this man before me. This god among men... who chose me on this Halloween night. How was I to know that everything would change tonight? Kissing his way down my neck and shoulders we left the club. If anyone tried to stop me I would have not known or cared. I could only see and smell and hear this man that held me to his chest. I entered his limo that was out front waiting on us. He guided me to the back and wrapped him self around my small frame Promising everything would be fine. His hands moved of there own accord across my chest making circles around my hard nipples. He spoke of a pleasure I had never experienced and wanted more then ever. I bit my lip as his hands found purchase on my ass. He gave a quick squeeze and trailed his fingers along the outer edge of my thong.

I opened my eyes as he said we were almost to his home. I saw nothing but trees all around us and the only thing I could hear was his voice and my shallow breathing. We entered a clearing and managed a drive with out much distraction from the sexual tension that was building. The gravel crunched beneath the tires as we came to a stop and we stepped out on to the walk way of a huge white looming house that could only be described as a mansion. He led me in side and took my purse and jacket hanging them in the closet. I don't even remember taking them when we left the club. With one sweet chase kiss on my lips I felt like my body was on fire. The door closed behind me and the room seeped in to the darkness. He told me to stay put while he fixed up the room for us. The house was dark and the only light was the moon high above streaking through the far windows. I heard no sounds through out the huge home. Not even his foot steps when he was once again in front of me. He asked me if I wanted this and I managed a breathy yes between panting. He nudged my legs apart and took hold of my ass picking me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. When he locked my arms around his neck he made a quick trip to a darkened hallway stroking my pussy from behind as he carried me to a dark room with nothing but a bed. Moon light filtered through the tattered curtains flooding the room just enough to see. He lowered me to the ground and held me steady to find my balance. The color red adorned the room and slowly taking my costume from my body was his only concern. Taking my cat ears off my head once my full body leotard was off I stood before him in nothing but a thong. The chill in the air hardened my nipples and I bit my lip as he took in all that was me.

He raked his fingers across my breasts and down my stomach until he reached my hips. My body was once again on fire for this stranger to make me his. In one fluid motion he tore my thong from my body and tossed it to the ground. Picking me up again he tossed me on the bed. In one quick movement he strapped one of my hands to the pole of the rot iron head board. Moving quickly around the bed he did the same to my other hand. Never scared of this man before me I wanted him and would let him take me in any way he wanted me. His nimble fingers traveled down my body leaving goose bumps in there wake to my ankles where he spread me wide for him and shackled them to the bottom of the bed. His eyes raked my body spread out for him and I never felt so wanted in all of my life. Undiluted passion rolled off his body in waves and I could feel my excitement increase. I had never done anything like this before. He inhaled deeply and smacked his lips telling me that I smelled divine. His voice dripped of nothing but passion for me and reminded me of everything I wanted from this man. The pleasure was near and I bit my lip as my pussy throbbed with anticipation of what was to come.

He tore off his shirt and slacks from his body and I saw every plain of his rippling muscles from his chest and arms. I wanted to see more and as if he could feel my eagerness he whipped his boxer briefs off. The man before me was beautiful and as he climbed on the bed before me I wished I could rub my legs together seeking the friction that was so badly needed. Like an animal stalking his prey; he covered my body with his. The muscles of his legs grazed my over heated core and I whimpered out wanting more. Kissing my neck and tasting my skin I wanted to feel him everywhere. My nipples pebbled on there own accord and my arousal as it were seeping down my slit. He moved with grace down my body kissing as he went. His cold tongue tracing the plains of my body until he took short licks of my juices making me squirm and writhe beneath him. Pumping his fingers at a steady pace he swirled his tongue around my nub driving me insane. I wanted him to take me. To plunge in me and ease my suffering that he was causing by seeing his thick manhood before me. Stroking me with his fingers he stretched me to make room for all that was him.

I came on his face and it seemed to make him want me even more. He continued to pump his fingers in side me whispering dirty words just to make me come undone. Nipping at my breasts he palmed my core and with a flick of his wrist I came again. It was only the beginning from what he said. He slowly pulled him self up my body kissing as he went. Stretching his length over me he rubbed his hard cock up and down my slit asking me if that was what I wanted. If I wanted him! Telling me to beg him for the pleasure that he could give me; the pleasure that would only come from his big cock. I whimpered as he pulled away from me. With one last effort I gathered all of my strength and begged for him to take me. With out warning he pushed deep inside me and I screamed out in pleasure. He spoke to me telling me that he had wanted me all night. That he had no choice but to take me from Jacob. That I belonged to him for the crimes committed against him in the past. That he waited over a decade to claim me. He had waited for me all these years. He knew that I would only be his for the taking. Pumping deeper then I thought possible he brought me to the brink and held off using shallow strokes. As I climaxed and shook pleading for more, pleading for everything he could give me he nuzzled in to my neck and the sharp pain I felt in my throat only made the pleasure I was enduring intensified. He pumped his manhood in and out of me deeper and faster then I thought possible. I cried out as I shattered only to see him lift his head and my blood drip down his chin.

As he captured my lips with his own his tongue tasted of my blood and sweet and spicy heat. He broke away from the kiss as he fell over the edge and spilled all of himself in my waiting core with a grunt. Smiling at me dipping down again took one last lick of my neck. The pain I felt run through my body he said would stop in three days and I would be his like he always wanted. Promising pleasure of eternity as he licked my rosy peak, I was to fulfill the debt that Jacob owed. I was to replace the one he lost, taken from him by Jacob. I was now his. The last words that he spoke that night were….There is no pleasures in life with out pain my Bella. I am you're Edward and I promise you forever!


End file.
